To Fix Something Shattered
by Ragehappy Mavin Fan
Summary: Four had promised himself to her and only her, but he lied. Leaving Tris to pick up the pieces of her broken heart and hide under a believable facade to fool her friends that she is fine. Though he knows better, he was her silent angel. Always watching over her when she didn't know, but he did have to keep his reputation as the ruthless Dauntless Leader. Eric/Tris (Beatrice Prior)
1. What He Broke

**Hi everyone! I hope that you all like this. I made it because I think that there are too many FourTris fics and not enough of Tris and anyone else. This fic will exclude any war on Abnegation.**

**Pairing: Eric/Tris (Beatrice Prior)**

**Rating: MA**

**The Divergent Trilogy belongs to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

The Pit was nearly empty at this time of night, the time of night were the moon reached the peak in the sky. And all alone in the middle was tattoo artist Tris, her normal happy attitude was gone for the night as she sat near her parlor. Her head held in her hands as she heaved, the stone underneath her began to wet as the tears didn't stop. Marlene has already left for her apartment the same time Tris did, but the former Abnegation did not expect to find her boyfriend cheating on her.

The home they had made for themselves had now been tainted by his infidelity, and Tris could hardly believed that she trusted Tobias.

He had told her time and time again that she was the only one for her, and she had told him in return that he was the only for her. The only thing that had caused their fallout was her fear of intimacy. It wasn't her fault she was afraid! Tris had tried over and over to get over her fear, but when it came down to it she could hardly handle the pressure and the fear.

Tobias had told her that he was going to wait for her as long as she wanted him too and she was ashamed to have believed him.

It crushed her very soul when she walked into their apartment with some slices of Dauntless Cake only to find him dick deep inside an initiate, and to find her more than happy to run her hands over his bold tattoos. His face when she threw the Dauntless Cake at him was filled with horror after she took her spare key and threw it at him as well.

She never knew that even when she was with Tobias there was another person watching over her.

He was silent, cruel, and deadly on all accounts but never once did he strike her as compassionate. When she first saw Eric it had been at the very beginning of initiation when he had them jump off that building. She had thought him to be a jackass then, but tonight he was her savior.

"What are you doing out so late at night?", he asked as he approached her.

Not bothering to answer she only shook her head, which was a mistake because he grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her up onto her feet. His hand grabbed at her chin and he forced her to look up at him. Eric had not been prepared to see her tear-streaked face as she looked up at him with haunted eyes. "I won't ask again," he growled at her, "why are you out so late at night?"

She looked down, only to have him bring her gaze to his.

"To get away," she murmured quietly, her now crumpled tank top had been released from his grip as he held a now tender look in his normally cold eyes. "Get away from what?", he asked putting a hand on her shoulder. Smiling gently as she up at him.

"From Tobias."

"Why? I want the entire answer, the full fucking story," he ordered her as he began to guide them out of the Pit.

"All I wanted was to surprise Tobias with some of Charlotte's Awesome Dauntless Cake, but when I got home from my shift at the parlor he-", she choked on her words as she tried to explain. The reassuring hand on her back was the only thing that kept her talking. "He was with one initiate, they were fucking. In our apartment, and he never came after me," she sobbed out as she fell to the ground in body-racking sobs.

Eric's nostrils flared in anger before he calmed himself down, and then he knelt down and picked her up.

Holding her in a hug he whispered to her, "Well he's a dumbass for doing that."

Walking to his apartment he let her cry it out, and as she was he was lost in his thoughts. They ranged from the most efficient ways to hide a body in the Pit all the way to how to make Tris fall for him. He has the biggest opening in the world to do so, and by God is he gonna take it. When he stopped at his door he shifted the now sleeping Tris in his arms to get his key and open the door, he realized that she was sleeping. A smile adorned his face as he unlocked the door before putting the key onto a nearby table.

He looked to the sleeping angel in his arms and smiled to himself, a plan had begun to devise itself in his head.

Either way she was gonna be his.

Carrying her into the threshold Eric had told himself he was practicing for the real thing. Kicking the door to his room open he laid her onto his bed and covered her with some sheets.

"Time to pay a visit to my favorite douchebag."

Leaning down to give Tris a kiss on the forehead he was again taken surprise when she reached out in her sleep and grabbed him. Pulling Eric down onto the bed with her.

"I guess I can kill him later."

He pulled her closer to him, and inhaled her beautiful scent. It reminded him of his mother's perfume, back in Erudite.

For once Eric fell asleep, a smile on his face that was wide as a mile.

~.~.~.

When Tris woke up she was surprised to smell such a light fragrance, it was nothing like Tobias' scent. Tobias smelt like pine trees and fresh air, whereas this person smelt like sandalwood and Bay Rum. Though it didn't matter to her anymore, not like Tobias was here to do something about it. She could barely stand to even think about what would happen when she sees Tobias again.

She didn't have the duty to help with the transfer initiates this year, but who knows about the next?

Tris groaned when she felt a ray of sunshine hit her in the face and pushed her face further into her pillow. She would have fallen asleep too, only if her pillow didn't move or chuckle. Reluctantly she opened her eyes and looked straight into another pair, but instead of the cold eyes she thought she would find they were bright and warm.

"Eric?", she asked dazed as she rubbed the sand out of her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Where am I?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Well if you absolutely have to know," he said as he stretched, "You're in my place, in my bed, with me." As if in a flash she shot up in the bed, her blonde hair all messed up and everywhere. "What!?", she cried out. Panicking she got out of the bed quickly, immediately alerting Eric.

"Oh no. No, no, no! I have at least twelve tattoos for the morning and not to mention the afternoon! Fuck, I'm so screwed!", she babbled, obviously more worried about her job than Tobias, which made Eric sigh in relief. "Thank you so much Eric! I don't know how to repay you!", she said grateful that he had brought her here instead of leaving her there alone in the Pit.

"I know how you can repay me," he said leaning on the door hinge, his arm crossed as usual.

"How so?", she asked as she tugged a shoe onto her foot properly not really paying much attention to him. Eric pushed himself of the door and walked towards her, a smirk on his face as he closed in on her. "A kiss is all I want... for now at least," he said as he knelt in front of the bed. Knowing full and well that there were cameras in his room and that Tobias should have been in the control room by now.

She actually looked stumped, as if she wasn't expecting this request.

"A-A what?", she asked as she dropped the other shoe she had in her hand. Her eyes looking bewildered and lost at the same time.

"A kiss," he said before he grabbed her chin and brought his lips to her. His eyes open as he watched for her reactions, and hers open in surprise. Though with much coxing from Eric he got her to actually enjoy the kiss. Biting her lip as if asking for an entrance he mentally smirked as she hesitated before opening her lips. He surged his tongue inside her mouth and pulled her into his lap, then ran his hands through her hair. Using his tongue he battled with her for dominance, not like it would matter though. Eric was always in charge.

He looked at her and noticed her eyes were closed and took his chances, bringing his hand into the air he flipped off the camera. Imagining the scream of frustration that would come from Tobias as he pulled her closer with his other arm. Sucking on her lip he remembered that she had to go to work and sighed into the kiss before letting her go.

"Go to work now Tris, and I'll see you for lunch," he ordered as he stood up, gently setting her onto the floor before taking a jacket off his coat rack. Looking to her then the jacket he then threw it to her.

"Wear that for now."

"Why?"

"Because its a direct order from a leader," he told her smirking. He could feel the glare at his back as he turned to the door. "Have a nice day Tris," he said almost lovingly before leaving Tris in his large apartment.

He had to pay a much needed visit to Tobias, and he knew where to find him. Leaving the Complex he headed straight for the control room, passing by the Pit he saw a group of Dauntless children awe at the tattoo parlor. Each of them wondering when they would be old enough to get one, inwardly he smiled at them.

It had always been a dream of his to have a family that he would love with all his heart, and now he had found the perfect person to do it with.

Man was Tobias an idiot, who in the hell would pass up a blonde bombshell for a wimpy initiate?

Making his way through the Pit he glared at anyone in his way, because Eric was on a war path now. Everyone else knew it as well, and stepped aside to keep on the Dauntless leader's good side. Master Key in hand he unlocked the door to the control room and found a seething Tobias all alone.

Slamming the door behind him he was able to get Tobias' attention, the sharp dark eyes of Tobias narrowed further when they saw Eric. "What do you want now?", he sneered at him, but Eric merely shrugged it off.

"Just making sure everything's all right. Why do you ask Four?"

"You asshole! You knew I was watching!", Tobias yelled in anger at the leader who could care less.

"Just to let you know I could have gone further, but she certainly was not ready. Though if it makes you feel better _I _can _wait for her_," Eric said, emphasizing specific words as if to trigger Tobias' memories. Cracking his neck and knuckles he prepared himself for the fight he knew was coming. "I was drunk! And that initiate came onto me!", he yelled out.

Acting like the victim as always.

"Fuck it, I'm leaving. Talk to me when you have a better excuse," Eric said as he turned to the door ready to leave, but the punch that was thrown his way stopped him. Eric had given Tobias one freebie before throwing off his leather jacket, and the leader balled his hand into a fist. Ready for the fight that he had known was coming since he and Tris kissed.

Tris was worth getting a few cuts and bruises.

~.~.~.

"Three broken ribs and one fractured cheek bone, not to mention all the bruises and cuts. What the hell were you thinking?", Tris demanded angrily as she helped Eric into a seat in the Cafeteria. "I don't care, it was totally worth it," he replied before taking a bite out of a hamburger. She groaned in frustration before sitting down to a piece of Dauntless Cake.

He only smirked at her before polishing off the burger, across the cafeteria he could see Tobias sporting a wicked bruise on his throat and a black eye. His arm in a sling while he struggled to eat with his non-dominant hand, considering the fact that Eric broke his dominant hand's bones. Tobias' tattoos stood out in the black wife beater, hiding all the other faction symbols behind that thin piece of fabric.

Casually flicking the bird to Tobias he then turned to Tris, who seemed to be paying the Dauntless Cake more attention than him. It made him curious though. He couldn't figure out why she liked the Dauntless Cake so much.

"Tris, how come you like the Dauntless Cake so much?", he asked her as she held the chocolate in the air. Analyzing it for some odd reason. "I think it because we never had anything like this in Abnegation. You know?", she said before taking a bite out of the cake. Eric kind off understood where she was coming from, since he was sure that he never had anything as sweet as that growing up in Erudite.

"You still need a place to stay Tris," he said when he finished off his second burger. She only nodded quietly, that haunted look returning to her eyes. "It's okay though," Eric told her, "You can stay at my place for as long as you want."

"Really?"

"Really."

Hauling himself off the chair Eric motioned for her to follow him, and effectively confusing the hell out of her. "C'mon Tris," he ordered, no bothering to wait for her to catch up with him. She scurried after him, weaving her way through the crowd elegantly. Tris gulped as she followed him to her old apartment that she shared with Tobias.

"Why are we here?", she asked him as he opened the door with the Master Key.

"To get your stuff, come on. Four can come in at anytime."

Together the two worked in silence, Eric helping her get her clothes all together as she looked for anything she could have missed. He accidentally overlooked some of the larger shirts he knew to be Tobias' own, and sound a small bag filled with lingerie from one of Tris' friends. Eric would have to thank Christina later. Putting all of the clothes in a duffel bag he grinned quite happily.

Though he had never been one for smiling until recently, after all Eric did have a reputation to maintain.

He turned quickly when he heard a piece of paper tear, and saw Tris holding a picture of her and Tobias. He had seen the half with her in it and the other half with Tobias, she looked up at him with sad blue eyes.

"I'm ready."

All that remained of Tris ever living in that apartment was the torn picture left on the floor.

* * *

**Just so everyone knows I have nothing against Four, but I wanted an excuse to make the fic about Eric and Tris.**

**Like it or hate it?**

**Ragehappy Mavin Fan**


	2. Finding The Light In Those Blue Eyes

**Thanks for reviews and favoring and just reading. It warms my heart to see all these views, it really does.**

**Pairing: Eric/Tris (Beatrice Prior)**

**Rating: MA**

**The Divergent Trilogy belongs to Veronica Roth.  
**

* * *

He had been by her side when Tobias broke her heart, and he continued to do so. Never letting her out of his sight, without her knowledge, Eric was content to watch her work in the day and hold her when she cried in the night. He had promised her to be by her side, and he had yet to break his promise to her, and in turn she had relied on him as her emotional support.

It made him ecstatic to know he was her hold on life, that he was the reason she was alive.

Eric had only despised one part of the relationship he built for them, and it was the tears. The overwhelming sobs that engulfed her entire being made him hate, but that hate was never directed at her. No, it was for Tobias, he had made his beautiful Tris give away fake smiles in place of her cheerful grins. He made her bright blue eyes dull in self-hatred.

Many a night he had woken to find his blonde beauty trash in his arms, crying that she wasn't good enough for anyone. She had screamed in her sleep for him not to leave her, that she would do anything. It was her newest fear, Tris had a new fear added now. She had five fears when Tobias broke her, now she had six. It was common knowledge to him that she was afraid of him leaving, but when he did her fear came true. Thus her lowered number of fears, but he couldn't help but to smile when he learned of her newest fear.

For he never planned to leave, her. At all.

So he never did, and on this particular night he had stayed by her through the worst of it. This particular nightmare had proven his spot beside her for enternity, all he had left was to make her see his side of things.

Tris had woken him again, with her trashing and crying, but for a whole new reason.

"NO! No, let 'im go!", she cried into his chest as he held her to him. Eric rubbed her back as she cried out in agony, he knew better than to wake her in one. Last time he did, she really tried to hurt him. Because she thought he was in her dream, and though she would never tell him what was in her dreams he knew it wasn't sunshine and daisies.

"Not Eric, let 'im go!", not him? Why not him? What the hell was happening to his angel?

"Consequences be damned! Tris, wake up babe!", he called out to her, but only found her blue eyes haunted with pain and agony as she opened them. He felt pain when she hit him as she desperately tried to get away from him, but he held her tight.

"Calm down Tris, please for me. For Eric," he begged as she pounded her fists onto his still sore ribs. The more he spoke, the less she reacted and eventually she was just laying there crying. At what she did to Eric and for what happened in her dream. "Better?", he asked her as she sobbed into his bare chest.

"I-I'm so so-sorry!", he hushed her and pulled her close, so that his chin rested on her head. "I don't blame you for hurting me at all Tris, and I know you didn't mean it."

"B-but-"

"No buts Tris. Now, will you tell me what made you go beserk?", Eric asked her, stroking her back comfortingly with his free hand as the other was smoothing out her hair. She shook her head no and he sigh inaudibly. One of these days he swore he would find out what was plaging her.

The time on the clock read 12:43 a.m. Not even daybreak, he was content to hold her through the night though. Not once did he notice her sleeping, Eric was too lost in his thoughts to notice the time rapidly pass him by. He never felt himself fall asleep, all his thought were about her.

So naturally he didn't know she woke up before him, and he also didn't know that she loved to trace his tattoos before he woke. Besides the piercing, his tattoos were the best part about him. Though Tris absolutely adored his eyes, they were the perfect gateways to his soul. For some reason only she could see what truly resided there, and everytime she looked at them she saw longing.

She saw that most out of pain, frustration, and love.

It warmed her heart that only she got to see this side of the Dauntless leader no one else saw. He had taken care of her at night but in the day he acted like she was invisible. Not even there, but he told her that whatever facade he put up in public it didn't apply to her.

Tris was getting better and better by the day, she began to hang out with her friends. Take time and absolute control of her work area. And she even went to the Skyline with the Dauntless born and initiates, aand Tris loved the freedom it came with. Being able to touch the horizon, and spread her arms like a bird. Flying completely free.

Though Tobias had always been scared when she went to the Skyline with Christina and Uriah. His fear of heights had controlled his passion to keep Tris protected. Sometimes Eric would join her, usually waiting until after shes gone to begin his decent.

Tris only saw the warm side of him, and she knew it was reserved for her only.

When she thought about it, in the weeks following her break-up with Tobias she had seen a side of the instructor none had seen before. Even though he acted the same on the outside Tris could see the pain in his eyes whenever Eric sat by her at lunch. Her kind heart could barely stand to see him in such pain, but he reaped what he sowed.

That's the consequences he got, but she wondered something.

What happened to that initiate?

~.~.~.

Awaking to the smell of coffee was the best thing in Eric's morning, and seeing his favorite girl wearing nothing but his t-shirts was the absolute best. Her long blonde hair had been pulled into a messy bun. and she was making some chocolate chip pancakes. Her cheeks were smudged with the pancake mix but they held a rosy hue to it. Two steaming mugs of coffee sat on the table, but he didn't pay attention to that.

"Morning Tris," he said giving her a hug from behind.

"Good morning Eric," she returned as she flipped another pancake. The sweet smell wafted throughout the large apartment, and he was hungry. Not for the food though, tilting her head upwards towards him he gave her a kiss. Tender and filled with love, her lips opened immediately for him and he surged his tongue forward. She turned in his arms and angled her head higher up, her tongue pressed against his.

Without wasting a single second her ravished her mouth, leaving no place untouched. She played with his ear plug as he toyed with the hair falling out of her bun. He let her lips go and gave her a grin, her cheeks were flushed as her hair became wild.

"The pancakes, Tris," he whispered in her ear before walking to the table. He chuckled when he heard he curse under her breath and scramble around the kitchen, the slight smell of burnt chocolate wafted into the dining room where he sat. Soon she bustled out of the kitchen with two plates of pancakes, one piled high and the other had three on it.

"Thanks Tris," he told her as she set his plate in front of him, a bottle of sugary syrup was set in the middle of the table. The black coffee slid down his throat with ease as he began to polish his plate clean, Tris had easily wolfed down the pancakes. Her own coffee had cream and sugar in it, she could never understand how Eric and other people could drink their coffee black.

She was about to start cleaning up the plates when Eric put a hand on her shoulder, a smile on his face he shook his head no. "I got it," he told her, "Get ready, you have work today."

Tris nodded and bounded out of the dining room, a light tune was heard humming through the apartment. He mentally groaned when he saw her underwear flash under his t-shirt. Thanking God that she actually had underwear on he put of the dishes into the sink. He had the entire world in his mind, Eric had planned a nice dinner. His intent was to ask Tris out, but he needed some help.

Despite knowing what to do on many different scenarios, this was something he had no clue on how to approach.

Did he just ask her from the get go? Maybe it would be better to wait until the end, or perhaps spring it on her while they eat?

Putting a hand on his head he knew it was going to be a bitch.

"I'm leaving!", he looked up when he heard Tris call out to him, but before he could say any kind of goodbye he heard the door slam. How long had he been thinking? Eric stretched his back before getting changed, his leather jacket gone. As it is to be, he had after all, given it to Tris.

All men had known from that moment that Tris Prior was off limits, and all women knew that Eric's words or actions were law. None were dumb enough to cross his path, so from the moment Tris wore his jacket, the angel was his.

Determined to make it official he locked his door and headed for the Dauntless born trainer, maybe Tris' friend could help him. He had heard rumors that the former Candor was a hellcat when it came to her friends, but he was sure he could keep her under control if she decided to attack him. The incident that Four had with Christina was legendary, but no one knew the real reason. They say she attacked him because he called her a jeering name, and they were wrong.

She was hell on wheels, but he wasn't afraid.

"Christina! Get over here!", he yelled to her, she stopped her demonstration in the knife throwing and looked over to him a mouthed 'one minute' before telling the Dauntless born to get at it. "Yes?", she asked as they walked around the Dauntless Born, each scrutinizing their movements.

"I need your help later, it pertains to Six," he confessed, using the nickname many people in Dauntless gave Tris.

One Dauntless girl had stopped her knife throwing, surprised that something Six did would get Eric involved. Normally Six was a kickass tattoo artist, the Dauntless Born remembered when Six tattooed the Ancient Prussian Eagle on her back. The majestic looking black ink stood out on the skin that was not covered by a tank top.

"Did anyone tell you to stop!?", Eric roared at the petite girl, her head shook no before she returned to her practice.

"Dammit, teach them to follow there instructors completely with no distractions," he grumbled before sighing, this was why he liked to teach the initiates. It was better to pound in respect and obedience from the get go. "Meet me in my office when you are done, we will continue there."

As Eric walked away he chuckled as one of the initiates were scolded for stopping what they were doing to ask Christina questions. It was quickly followed by a loud 'FUCK OFF!', sometimes he really questioned her, Though he decided against doing so because it could get him a one-way ticket onto a shit list he had no intentions of being on.

~.~.~.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?", Christina asked as she flopped into a chair in front of Eric's desk. The said man only rubbed at his temples, the rough fingers touched his piercings before lowering themselves onto the desk.

"What happened happened and we can't change the past so you as well get over it," he adviced her. "All I need for you to do is get her into a good outfit, and have her meet me at the Pit. Understand?", he asked her.

"You got it, anything else you want while I'm here? Dauntless Born rankings? Anything?", he shook his head no and she got up and headed for the door.

"Just so you know, be prepared to have that piercing knocked off when you see her."

He groaned as she left the room, her laughter had resonated down the hall. It was known information that if Christina was laughing something good happened or something awful happened.

Eric didn't want to know which it was.

* * *

**So if any of you read my other fic, The Bulgarian Wildflower, please know that I have a terrible Writer's block and cant get inspiration. So bear with me, its coming along slowly along with this one.**

**Ragehappy Mavin Fan**


	3. A Promise For The Future

**I had no idea that so many people actually likes the Eric/Tris pairing! Its amazing really! This chapter is for all the people who love this pairing.**

**Pairing: Eric/Tris (Beatrice Prior)**

**Rating: MA**

**The Divergent Trilogy belongs to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

"Christina can we please stop! I'm so tired," Tris complained as her shopaholic friend dragged her throughout the Pit, and everywhere she went a new bag was added to her arms. That wasn't necessarily the bad part, Tris had this nagging feeling that someone was following them.

She couldn't really tell since the Pit was always crowded at this time of day, a couple hours before nightfall.

It all happened so fast, one moment Tris was finishing up a tattoo for an Initiate by the name of Carmen when all the sudden Christina come running in. The trainer had been so excited that Marlene had to finish the rest of the tattoo that she was working on.

"Don't worry I got it for you Six!", she had yelled when the former Candor pulled her out of the shop. Six, her nickname, was how most people referred to her in Dauntless. The children loved to play hide-and-seek with her, she could hear them giggle their hearts out every time she called the number six.

Tris loved children, and so did the rest of the Dauntless. For some reason there weren't many children in the Dauntless faction and if there was they would hardly ever transfer out. _Someday_, she thought, _I would want to have kids of my own._

Christina being the kind person she is let the artist sit down in a shop as she rummaged through the racks of clothing. A chill suddenly ran up Tris' spine, causing her to look around. There it was again, the feeling that someone was watching her. But there were only three people in the entire store; her, the cashier, and Christina.

"Come here Tris! This would look so good on you!", Christina called out from the other side of the store and she groaned, one of these days Christina would stop shopping with her. She hoped, but some dreams never came true. For some reason the trainer was hell bent on getting her into a dress today, and apparently she was in a rush.

She pushed Tris into a changing room and threw in the dress after her, "Get your ass into that dress and hurry!" Tris held the short dress in front of her and groaned, leave it to Christina to pick a revealing dress for her. The Abnegation in her told her not to wear such revealing clothing, but the Dauntless side broke out and encouraged her to do the opposite of the Abnegation.

When she went to put it on Tris had noticed that she had slipped into the dress easily, the silk touch had cooled her warm body to the touch. In the middle of the wall of the changing room was a large mirror, obviously to make sure you like the clothes you chose. For once she couldn't help but admire how she looked.

Christina had done a great job in choosing a dress for her, it flowed freely behind her in length but in the front it stopped in the middle of her thighs. It hugged her torso tightly and pushed up her chest, all complete with a long red ribbon that was tied into a bow at the small of her back. The ribbon circled her waist before trailing off with the back of the dress.

She felt beautiful, she felt free, and she felt that someone was watching her.

Though she was not one to dwell on things when an impatient Christina pounded on the door, demanding to see her in the dress she picked out. "I hope you like it Tris, cause I already bought it for you!" Tris facepalmed but nonetheless came out. Her entire face flushed with embarrassment as she did so, but the former Candor only wolf whistled.

"Alright! We don't have time to waste, though I wish we had time to do your hair and makeup. Oh, well," she said dragging Tris out of the store. Getting a thumbs up from Haley, the cashier, they were on their way. Suddenly Christina stopped, and took one of the many bags off her arms. She grinned as she pulled out a shoe box, in them were deadly stilettos.

Just looking at them would kill anyone's feet, it should be illegal to have this high of heels.

"No," Tris said plainly, she absolutely refused to wear such things. Christina only glared at her before shoving the heeling at the tattoo artist. "I will make you if you don't," Christina threatened and though many were frightened of her that didn't mean Tris was.

"I won't."

"Wrong thing to say," she tackled the woman to the ground and sat on her stomach, trapping Tris' arms beneath her on the unforgiving stone. "Christina no!", she yelled flailing her legs in vain to keep away the dreaded heels. "I have no clue why you hate them so much, but I don't care," she told her before yanking off the boots Tris had on.

Her black socks were ripped off and were replaced with the stilettos. Tris had given up, for she knew better than to mess with the person that had you pinned down. They controlled what happened to you next, and it just so happened that Christina had the power to make the blonde wear those forsaken heels.

She was lucky that the person who had her pinned bared no malicious thoughts.

"I hate you Christina."

"Love you too Tris, now come on!" She dragged poor Tris, who could hardly walk let alone run, into the Pit. Standing with several children around him was Four, and it thoroughly confused both Christina and Tris. "Chris, what's going on?", Tris asked softly, and when she spoke Four whipped his head around quickly.

His eyes had visibly brightened as he took in the sight of her, seemingly all dressed up for him. He had a dark stubble along his jaw, and he held dark circles under his eyes. Four had the look of a defeated man, but the hope in his eyes had disappeared when he saw the much taller figure of Eric behind the two.

"Tris, I-", he began, only to get interrupted by Eric.

"Evening Four," Eric pleasantly greeted, putting a hand on Christina's shoulder he thanked her. "You should get going, Paintball Night is tonight," he told Christina, "And if I recall neither the Dauntless Born or the Initiates know, because I deliberately told them the wrong date. I know you guys are ruthless when it comes to getting them up."

"Sweet! Bye Tris! Tell about it later!"

She only looked back at her retreating friend, a look of confusion on her face, but Eric had not greeted her as he normally would.

"Eric," Four gritted through his teeth, trying to seem calm in front of Tris, but she knew he was angry. The children around him had yet to learn the body language for emotions. "Eric! Can we join in Paintball Night?", a little girl asked him, her large brown eyes hopeful.

He stooped down to her level and ruffled her short black hair, "Not until you can jump from the train to a building. So you have to wait till your eleven."

"I am old enough! I'm almost four and a half!", she cried out in exasperation, how come adults didn't understand?

"Sorry squirt, not old enough."

She groaned before looking to her friends, "Sorry guys, I tried." They all hung their heads in disappointment, and Tris couldn't help but to stifle a laugh. They all looked to her and grinned, if they couldn't reak havoc out of the compound how about do it in.

"Attack!", the little girl yelled and they launched themselves at Tris. She fell backwards with six squirming kids on her, all tickling her mercilessly. "Haha.. stop guys!", she laughed as the little hands poked at her sides. She shook with mirth as she stood on her wobbly feet. Two of them held onto her arms, one on each arm, another to held tight to her shoulders while the last two clung to her legs.

"Come one guys," she sighed as they held on for dear life. "But Six," they whined, "We barely get to play with you anymore."

Four and Eric watched on in fascination as she handled the children, one thought raced through their minds as she pried a kid off her.

_She will be mine._

"Run along guys," she told them, leaving no room for argument in her voice. As the last child disappeared into the corridors leading to various apartments the air turned frigid. She turned to see Eric and Four glare at one another, neither backing down from the other.

Eric broke his stare and looked to Tris, "Well we better get going now, have a nice night Four."

Tris followed but not before saying, "Goodbye... Four."

~.~.~.

He lead her to the train tracks, where they both waited in silence for the train to arrive. Eric had an arm wrapped around her shoulders, giving her warmth in the rapidly cooling air. Christina had taken Eric's jacket from her, stating it would clash with the outfit she had for her.

Tris missed the leather jacket, and over time she grew to love it. Just as she grew to love the man who had given her the jacket.

At first she had been grateful he called out to her when no one else was there, then it grew into affection for how he showed a part of him only to her, finally she fell in love with him whenever he waited through her nightmares. Not leaving her alone for a single second.

"What's on your mind? You usually love to chat my ear off, now you're not even talking," he held her to him. She leaned on his shoulder, her head fitting perfectly in the crook of his neck. "You know, I can't feel my feet even if I tried," she laughed when he tilted his head downwards looking at the stilettos that encased her feet and lower calf.

The sound of the fast approaching train had their attention, Tris couldn't jump in these heels. Eric was pretty sure no one could, ao he knelt down in front of the blonde. His arms were outstretched behind him, ready to grab her.

"Well? Either you can get on my back or you can jump the train, you're getting on it no matter what."

Tris blushed a bright red as she climbed onto his back, she could feel his muscles move beneath her. The hands on her thighs trailed up but halted when she kicked at his sides. Sometimes she wondered about him.

"Get ready!", he yelled to her as the rapidly moving train, she grinned as he ran alongside the train. Her hair flowed freely in the wind as Eric pushed himself, the two reached the third to last car when Eric threw her into it. He jumped and grabbed onto the metal rail just as the ground underneath his feet vanished.

Tris had grabbed his free arm and pulled him into the car, "You okay?"

"Yeah, might as well get comfortable we got a long way to go."

"Where are we going?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it?"

She groaned but sat with her back propped up on the wall, right next to Eric. Even though many had said Eric was nothing more than ruthless she couldn't help but to disagree with them. He had become her everything in the past couple of months, if she were to ever become Factionless while he stayed in Dauntless Tris would be okay with that.

After getting to know the cold Dauntless leader she found him to be a sweetheart. At times, other times he was a jackass, only to other people. She was no Mary Jane, she knew when someone liked her, and Tris was more than happy that she could return the feelings.

Not all though, she was afraid of getting burned.

Once bitten, twice shy they say.

"Hey Eric?"

"Hmm?"

She looked up at him, her blue eyes hoping, "Promise you'll never leave me." He looked in her eyes and said unwavering, "Never."

"Will you tell me where we're going?"

"Dammit, I already told you no!"

She only sighed and settled herself for the ride, with her head on his shoulder. Eric smiled when he felt her posture relax and she leaned fully on him.

~.~.~.

Tris woke when she was being jostled around, and when she opened her azure eyes she noticed that Eric was getting ready to jump the train. His hands held her thighs and her arms were hooked around his neck, the killer heels had made her feet begin to throb with pain. Sometimes she really hated Christina's fashion statement, it outweighed practicality by fashion.

"Eric?"

"Hold on," he ordered her as he took three steps back, using the wall to propel himself forward Eric took off. His feet thundered as they hit the metal of the train car then nothing, it was a nothing all Dauntless had learned to love. The feel of air as it rushed by, almost having an indescribable liquid feeling. The two reveled in that feeling before the touch of earth had stopped them, the feeling of regularity had washed over them as he set her on the ground.

The weightlessness was gone, and gravity had them on the earth once more, and in front of the Amity fields.

A large tree stood in one of the empty fields that was covered in grass, and in front of that tree was a large basket with a lit candle. Eric had already began to make his way toward the large tree as the sky shone brightly with the rising moon and stars. Her heels sunk into the soft ground as she made her way towards him, and noticed that he was playing with something in his pocket for a single second.

Though she had not seen what exactly he had messed with.

But curiosity killed the cat.

"Come on! Why did you bring me here?", Tris asked him as he opened the basket and started to pull out things like a blanket, food, liquor, and her favorite desert. Dauntless Cake. "I brought you here for a reason, though I don't want to tell you why," she groaned and flopped down on the ground beside him.

"Don't I need to know if it concerns me?"

"Not at this moment, but din't worry Tris you will know later," he reassured before spreading open the black blanket. Eric had taken a long time to prepare this, and within the span of today he had managed to set up a small picnic under the stars. He hardly had a clue why some girls liked that lovey-dovey shit, and he hoped it worked on Tris.

"Did you eat lunch today?", he asked her, not once looking up from his work. Everything had to be perfect for her, today was his day to tell her how he truly felt. "No, cause Christina dragged me out of the parlor for this, am I right?", she asked him, settling on to the blanket and kicked off her heels.

"Yeah, I wanted you to be dressed for this."

Once all the food had been put out on the sheet he let her get a plate of Dauntless Cake. In actuality that and hamburgers were the only foods he had brought here along with a bottle of whiskey.

"Thanks for getting the cake Eric, I really appreciate it," she smiled at him and he couldn't help but blush a bit. Thankfully she wouldn't be able to see it in the soft moonlight that the moon provided. She had ate two slice of the cake before putting it down, he had begun to learn her appetite. Tris ate two pieces of Dauntless Cake at each mealtime, and sometimes she would eat things like chicken or hamburgers.

He had ate his fill as well before deciding it was now or never.

"Tris, I know that you know I have feeling for you right?", he asked her, "Will you do me the honor of being my girl?" Eric pulled out the thing he had been playing with earlier and she gasped. The silver chain was long and at the bottom of the chain was a blue gem. A sapphire and it was encased in a silver casing. Leaving a good portion of the gem showing, he didn't wait for an answer and unhooked the chain.

"Will you?"

Her eyes teared up as she fought back the dark feeling in her brain, of course she would! He had been there for her when Four wasn't, when Four had left her alone.

"Of course!", she cried out, jumping on Eric before hugging him with all her might. He opened his arms and returned it, using the opportunity to hook the necklace around her neck. He held tenderly in his arms as he envisioned a future that might be worth fighting for, while in Dauntless all he lived for was to beat Four in everything he could. Now Eric had a reason to be on top, to stay on top, and he wasn't going to give it up.

"Come on Tris, lets go back home."

_Home, _Tris thought_, I'm going home._

~.~.~.

"I want her. I want her," a solemn voice chanted throughout the dark apartment. A knife held tightly in the hands of a capable instructor, his bare chest shown in the moonlight. He had been present in the Paintball game, but his mind had not been with him. He was only running on instincts during the entire game, and the reason his whole world went to shit was there as well. Having a great time with her friends, not caring at all that she had made him lose the only thing that mattered.

Four's eye held a purpose in them, but not one that was morally sound.

"She will be mine, she will know then not to leave me."

His throat rumbled as he laughed, the once kind sound had turned to a demonic tune. "She will learn to love me again, I know it."

A deadly smile flitted across his face for a second before it was hidden again in the facade he made, the same mask from his days in Abnegation. "Say bye to Eric, Tris."

* * *

**I am sorry if I took too long to update this story, I'm just busy. The next one of my stories to be updated is The Bulgarian Wildflower for all the HP fans. I plan for this to be updated before the 23th of this month.**

**Ragehappy Mavin Fan**


	4. Truly and Hopeless Broken

**I will say this everytime I read the reviews I am starstruck. So many like the Eric/Tris pairing I want to squeal! I love all of you so much.**

**Paring: Eric/Tris (Beatrice Prior)**

**Rating: MA**

**Warning: Mentions of rape**

**The Divergent Trilogy belongs to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

Tris awoke groggily as she turned around in bed, she felt the cold sting of morning air all around her. Looking down she noticed the bed sheets hadfallen on the floor the previous night, and Eric was nowhere to be seen. It wasn't rare for him to be gone in the mornings but it certainly wasn't usual.

She got up and stretched her legs before looking at the clock, 4:30 A.M!

"Eric?", Tris called out as she stumbled into the living room. Their TV was turned off and not touched, the coffee table was orderly with none of the Leader's socks on them. The pillows looked as fluffled as when she cleaned the living room yesterday. Nothing was out of place except for a book that had fallen off the bookcase.

She picked up the book and put it back onto the shelf in its place, the dark apartment now creeping her out completely as she did so. Eric was not known for the best cleaning skills, often not doing it at all. Though when he did e tried his best at it, albeit the last time he did he spilt the syrup from their breakfast on the floor. Then there was the time Eric had set the counter on fire, and also when the pot of soup exploded.

Hell all he could really do was make the coffee when she wasn't awake, and even then it held a burnt taste to it.

"You here?", the apartment was slowly suffocating her in its dark embrace, the security cameras ON lights was the only source of light in the room. It didn't even light up anything, only provided the capability to see admist the dark. She edged into the kitchen cautiously and gasped at the sight.

Sitting at her kitchen table was Four not Eric, his head was slumped against the dark wood surface as he slept. Her scream had alerted him, and with his training in Dauntless, Four had sprung up and looked around. His stance softened as he saw Tris.

"Tris, thank God, you nearly gave me a heart attack! What's wrong babe? Why are you so pale?", he asked as he approached her. She backed up out of the kitchen and into the living room, all the while Four had followed Tris. Then she could see something glint in the tiny light provided.

He held a knife behind his back.

"What are you doing here? Where's Eric?", she screamed at him as she tripped on the coffee tables leg. Four didn't answer her though, not verbally but he pointed up. There he hung, the Dauntless Leader was paralyzed with fear as he hung in the air.

His great big eyes were clouded with fear as he struggled against invisible bonds, all of the sudden she could hear a mufled scream. She looked to Four and froze on the spot, his back had something protrudding out of it. The black mass swirling with energy as one strand shot out and grabbed Tris by the leg.

The darkness had trapped her, wrapping its way around her body as she struggled. The thing was strong enough to keep the artist from kicking out. "Your mine! MINE! NOT HIS! NOT ANYONE ELSE'S!", he yelled at her. The mass that held Eric lowered itself and she saw that it was indeed Four that trapped her love.

The knife in his hand as he knelt next to the male's body, Tris could see the tears falling from his eyes as he looked into Four's.

"I'll show you for taking my girl," he said before jamming the wedge into Eric's chest. The stainless steel knife was liberally drenched in blood as it was wrenched out of the chest cavity. "No! Not Eric, please not him!", she gasped out as Four kept his assault on the Leader going.

Eric looked at her one last time before the light faded from his eyes, leaving her own to mirror his.

"You promised you would never leave me," she cried out as her blue eyes dulled to a grey color. Her eyes reflected exactly what her soul felt, despair.

"Now we can be together forever Tris, you and me," Four said as he walked over to her prone form. The red knife shone with a brilliance that can only be decribed as gruesome. "I did it just for us."

She screamed and shot up out of the bed. Her hands trembling as she sobbed in horror. Eric sprung into action when he heard his girlfriend yell and looked over in bed. "Tris! Tris, hey calm down honey. It was only a dream," he murmured as he reached out to hold her in his arms.

Over the months after her asked her to be his girlfriend, Tris began to have nightmares again. Each one had gotten progressively worse than the last, and she trusted him enough to tell him everytime what her nightmare was. Evertime he held her afterwards, it calmed her fears greatly but not completely. She was left frightened after a nightmare, and refused to go back to sleep.

They were normal things at first, ranging from the old Slenderman legend to her being forced to kill her parents. This time however was what set him off.

"What happened this time?", he asked her as the blonde trembled in his arms. Her blue eyes hysterical as she looked around her surroundings. "F-Four! He killed you! Right in front of me, and I couldn't do a-anything!", she told him.

His muscular arms tightened around her as she sobbed in hysteria. And as she cried Eric had glared into space, so Four had been the reason why their once idyllic nights had turned to shit.

"It's okay babe, go to sleep. I'll be here watching over you so if you need me then I'll be right here."

"But what about work?", she asked him as he tears stopped failing down her face. He looked over to the clock and cursed, it was 6:30 in the morning. "You know what Tris? I'll leave the phone nearby so that if you need me all you have to do is call. Okay?", Eric asked as he got out of bed.

"O-okay."

He wiped a stray tear off her face before going to the bathroom. The familiar sound of him shaving his face had eventually lulled Tris back into sleep.

This time she had enjoyed the pitch black that surrounded her in its warm hug, unlike the one of her last dream that suffocated her. Then all of the sudden she could hardly breathe, as if something was cutting of all oxygen to her lungs.

Panic set in as she thrashed around, then all at once she awoke To some one sitting atop her stomach. Their hands wrapped firmly around her neck.

She lashed out instinctively and decked the intruder in the face, sending him falling backwards off the other side of the bed. Tris was on her feet in the matter of seconds, her stance strong as she set her forearms out in front of her. With her on the defensive and the masked intruder on the offensive there was no way for her to turn the tables easily.

Then she saw it, right when the man was about to punch her Tris saw in left foot move forward. _Peter!_

Tris leaned backwards out of the way of the punch, the fist grazing the top of her nose. She had to get out, and quickly. There was nothing to do lasting damage in her and Eric's room so she opted to kick and shove things out of her way and into his.

Emerging into the kitchen the first thing Tris did was look for knives. Her accuracy was deadly in the worst conditions but when she was at her best was when someone lost and eye. Tris gathered all the kitchen knives quickly as she heard Peter rush into the room, his mask was torn and ripped from all the things she had thrown.

_Fling! Shing! Thud! Thud! Thud!_

All five knives had flown past him at such speed all he could here was them hitting the wall. That was before the pain set in, blood spurt from one of his ears and his arm. The cartilage that was his ear had fallen off his head and landed on the floor, but his arm was merely nicked.

"You'll pay for that you little bitch!", Peter exclaimed as he rushed forward at her. He knocked her to the ground forcefully, Tris' head had hit the counter and made a long gash in the inside of her hairline.

Peter was going to take revenge against her fir cutting off his ear and he knew exactly how to extract it. He ripped the fabric of her shirt in half, exposing her bra and panties as she struggled against him. Peter stood up and before Tris could retaliate in anyway, he swiftly broke her arms. Both in two strikes, and he relished her blood-curdling screams.

"You deserve it! All you did in Dauntless was fuck your way to the top! First the instructors and now the Leader!", he yelled at her before pulling on her panties. Her eyes widened in horror as she knew what he was to do.

"Let's see if you really did fuck your way to the top," he said as he ripped the black lace panties from her body. Not regarding her screams and pleas to stop, he committed the worst crime in Dauntless.

Rape.

~.~.~.

Eric had been on edge for the past five hours, since he had left Tris home alone the hairs on the back of his neck stood on edge. In front of him was Max, telling him about the new initiate trainers and their budgets.

"Since we have chosen Tris and Tori to be the instructors we need to find a way for all of you to be at the Choosing Ceremony. The thing is is that the train you need to get on to go get the other leaders is the train the Dauntless teens need to be on as well so they can get to the Ceremony. The Candor and I haven't been able to iron out all the kinks in the plan. They insist taking the 8:15 train when the teens attending the ceremony are scheduled for that ride," Max explained to Eric as the tattooed man toke notes.

Then his desk phone rang, disturbing the conversion the two were having. Eric reached over for the offending phone and put it to his ear, "Hello?" He was not expecting the screams of horror and gagging in the background. "Eric! Eric, we need you to go down to the medical bay as soon as possible!", a female voice shouted at him from the phone.

"What? Wait what's going on?", he questioned as more people in the background began to start yelling, making it hard to listen to the woman.

"Tris... no time...medical...rape," Eric froze visibly at the last word. Max, who sat across from him, kept writing notes and never once did he look up. That is until the phone slipped from his hands and the leather chair fell backwards. Eric had started to run out of the office and towards the medical bay, Max following quickly for he wanted to know why Eric had left their meeting so abruptly.

"Eric get back here!", Max yelled as the other leader ignored him completely, when the two had finally gotten to the Pit they saw the stretcher holding a woman. The woman's blonde hair was covered in blood and her arms hung off the sides at awkward angles. Her haunted blue eyes were open but barely held any light, Tris look forlornly at Eric as the group of people ran her down to the infirmary.

Children were crying and screaming for Tris to come back, women and men were shouting at the person responsible for such horrible crime. Another group of people was lead by Christina and Will as they subdued Peter. His frightened expression told Eric that the little fuck knew what was going to happen. "Max, you take care of him while I go see Tris, okay? Don't beat his ass too bad, I get the right to do that," he said before taking off running for the medical bay.

His face was a stark white, leaving the tattoos on his throat to stand out prominently. His perfectly combed hair was mussed as he ran faster, Eric made it through the infirmary's doors as Tris was being wheeled into the OR. He grabbed a nurse by her shirt and dragged her to him, "Where is she going and what happened to her?"

"I'm sorry but I can't tell until they finish, or even start. All I can tell is that she had both her arms broken and has a possible concussion," she told him. Not looking Eric in the eyes the nurse kept talking, "I fear that Peter did worse to her than just an assault."

"What do you mean by that?"

She looked him in the eyes and said, "I'm sorry Eric, I really am. I hate to tell this to you but I think she was raped."

"W-what?"

"If you were at the scene of the crime then you would understand how I came to the conclusion," the nurse told him before leading him to a chair to sit down. She gave him a pat on the head and sat next to him, though he didn't notice.

"You need to be strong Eric, not onl for Tris or Dauntless. You need to b strong for yourself."

~.~.~.

Rage is an emotion that was known to be a destroyer of worlds, it gave people the strength to carry out dark deeds. This was the emotion that gave Eric strength, it refueled him when he was about to collapse in the corridors. It kept him going long enough to reach the Pit where the bastard was being kept, the rage in him had renewed itself when he saw the missing ear from the boy.

Oh, how he loved his Tris, she was such a strong person.

He sat there with a gun to the back of his head in case he tried to escape from where he had been told to sit. Peter's face was covered with bruises, and his right arm was broken. Max had sure done a number on him, but like he ordered, he had left him a whimpering puddle that only enraged Eric more.

"Stand," Eric ordered as he came to stand in front of Peter, but when the dark haired male failed to do so he was kicked in the face with Eric's steeled toe boot. "I said stand!", he roared and watched as Peter shakily got to his feet.

Eric looked over to Max and asked him, "What is the punishment for assualt and rape?"

The crowd gasped in horror, rape was the worst offence a person could do in Dauntless, and to see a member commit that crime on a leader's girlfriend was unforgivable. Ecspecially if that person was Tris. "I believe that just for assualt the offender is sentenced to being factionless, while rape is a more serious matter. The offender is sentenced to what his victim sentences him to," Max informed both him and the crowd.

"Since this is a double offence what do we do?"

"Wait till the victim is able to put their input on the situation, but until then he will be given to the Factionless. They will watch over him until she is okay."

Oh, yes that once burning rage was quickly satisfied as he watched Peter get dragged away to the trains. Eric was strong for it took all he had not to burst into tears when that nurse told him what had happened exactly. "Let this be a reminder to all that all actions have consequences. If anything this will be put in the next initiation, a lesson in Dauntless crimes and according punishments. Don't you say so Max?"

"Sounds perfect to me."

Eric nodded at Max before taking his leave, and heading straight for the medical bay. He wanted to, no had to be there for Tris at all times. Max could understand since he had a wife, a wife who he would do anything to protect. As he passed by his fellow Dauntless he could hear them whisper and gossip about him.

"He looks like shit."

"No shit Eren! Did you hear what happened to Six?"

"What happened to him? It looks like he got hit by the train."

"Didn't you hear? I heard from Caroline that Peter raped Six."

"Is Six okay? I heard she was admitted to the medical bay."

"Poor Eric, he's being really strong, if it was me I'd be in tears and into my fifth bottle of vodka."

That was all he could here as he made his way into the waiting room and through the lobby. All elder security personnel had let him by easily enough, all they needed to see was the man's tattoos to let him by. Since they had seen the coming and going of many Dauntless they figured it would be better to classify people by their tattoos.

Besides it would be stupid not to know what your leader looked like anyway.

As he walked down the long corridors of the Medical Bay Eric spotted that nurse from earlier. "Hey! What room!?", he yelled out to her as she was about to turn a corner. All he got in return was a '387', but it was enough. He looked at the closest room number and groaned when he read '45'.

Eric comtemplated his thoughts as he walked to the flight of stairs, his mind jumbled up in thought. _What if she doesn't love me anymore? What if she is scared of me because of what he did?_

_Why did he do it?_

He refused to believe that Peter had the audacity to do such a thing to her, Eric knew he was pressured into it by someone. _But who?_

After three more flights of stairs he emerged onto the corridor that held room numbers 350-400. Eric felt his throat constrict and his face heat up as he passed different rooms. 362, why was his head so hot? 375, his throat was parched. 386, why did he fall to his knees?

387, why was Eric on the floor? Could he not get up?

So there he sat, right in front of her door. He couldn't do it no matter how bad he wanted, Eric didn't have the courage to walk into her room. He wasn't strong enough to do so.

"I-I'm so-sorry Tris."

He looked up at the bright corridor light.

"I'm n-not str-strong e-enough."

* * *

**I am an evil person. You don't have to say it because I aready know. I have put a warning on the chapter so its not my fault if you kept reading. **

**Leave a review to let me know what you might want to see next.**

**Ragehappy Mavin Fan**


End file.
